Q/S/T Values
QSTs are described in the Core rulebook (v11) page 21. This article is based on the version 11 core and pro rulebooks. Basics Quickness, Strength and Technique values (QSTs) are displayed in the format "35/35/30" and can be thought of as describing a player's skill set. They are used, along with level, to quantify each player's abilities. Their most important function is in determining a player's contribution to the Play Formulae, with each value acting as a percentage multiplier on the player's level: for example, if a running back with level 10 and QST 20/45/35 is playing at Full Back, and the play formula for a certain play includes the value "FBS x 4", then that contribution would be 10 * 0.45 * 4 = 18. In the pro game, QSTs always add up to 100 and unlike levels they are immutable - the QSTs a player brings into the draft will be the same ones that he retires with, regardless of coaching or aging. Other Uses in the Rules In combination with level: Unsurprisingly, players' abilities are referred to in most of the rules, not just the Play Formulae. To continue with the example above, the term FB(S) - or the more general RB(S) - appears in the rules for breakaways on rush plays, running backs in pass blocking assignments, lead blocking for rush plays, linebacker stances and special teams. However, as the main point of comparison between offense and defense, the Play Formulae are the most significant part of the rules. As stand-alone values: Some QST values are used in the rules in their own right; e.g. a quarterback with a quickness value of exactly 20 (whether he is a 20/40/40 or 20/55/25 is irrelevant) gets some bonuses to facing down the blitz, simulating that he is a pocket quarterback. Because this is not dependent on level, these QST values can be thought of as representing a 'special ability'. These special abilities are of varying importance, in particular in defensive stances, but the most important one is almost certainly the Blindside Bonus. : NB: Whilst the "FB(S)" format is established for referring to level * QST, there is no fixed system in the rulebook for referring to an individual QST value. At different points they are referred to in several ways: '' *''RE(Q%) *''LT(q) opposed to LT(Q)'' *''T opposed to DE(T)'' *''OB quickness'' *''"if the IB has a non-zero Q value"'' *''By using a term such as "Slow quarterback" which is defined in the glossary on core rules page 22. '' : If in doubt, remember that when the manual means QST*level, it will ALWAYS use the format FB(S) (or, on the play formulae, FBS): if that format is not used, then it probably indicates the QST value itself. Perceived Importance of QSTs Debates about the relative importance and worth of "good" QST against high level, and debates about what even constitutes "good" QST, are never-ending, and are often a source of disagreements in player valuation during trading and drafting. However it is important to note that successful coaches are united by the consensus that QSTs cannot be ignored. Discussions of the importance of QSTs usually fall into four categories: #'Fitness for purpose.' Some QSTs are just bad. The term "perfect QST" most often refers to QSTs categorised as A-class in the Team Creation Rules. The Play Formulae (and Pass rush formulae) emphasise a conventional role for each assignment (QBs pass the ball, RBs run the ball, DTs stop the run, DEs rush the pass, etc. etc.), and the QSTs which take the most advantage of these formulae are A-class, the most expensive to create and usually the most sought-after. Example: The cornerback's conventional role is to cover the deep zone. In the 4-3 defense, each cornerback contributes CBQ*4 to defending the deep zone, and only CBT*1 to defending the short zone. A quick CB will have far more impact on the deep zone than a tech CB will have on the short zone. A-class QSTs for cornerbacks are 80/0/20, i.e. maximum quickness. ''Taking unconventional QSTs to perform different tasks is a common tactic (e.g. taking quick OBs to blitz from the ROB assignment), but is a risk in that it leaves their conventional job unattended to (stopping plays to the runflat in the case of the OB). #'Specialization.' '"On offense, the system tends to reward specialists over all-purpose players. For example, a 60-20-20 (QST) or 20-60-20 running back will be seen as more valuable than a 30-40-30 running back. This is because it is generally better to be excellent at smaller number of plays than average at all plays. However this means that such QST players tend to be more expensive to create (when building a team) and will go earlier in the draft. Such QST values are quite rare." - 'From the powerpoint presentation ''Coaches Playbook (sic). This principle extends to complementary skill sets in all the players of a unit: an idealised conventional pass offense would contain a 20/60/20 QB paired with two 80/0/20 receivers to maximise the deep zone attack OR a 20/20/60 QB paired with 20/0/80 receivers to hit the short zone, rather than a mismatch between QB and wide receivers which would result in a mediocre assault against either zone. #'Potential. '''In a player who is unlikely to be coached or to gain levels in future agings, it is reasonable to assess his ability purely in terms of Level * QST. However, this would value a rookie running back level 7 20/50/30 (RB(S) = 3.5) more highly than a level 5 20/60/20 (RB(S) = 3) in terms of their abilities as rushers. In fact, for every level gain in coaching the latter player will gain 0.6 strength, and the former will gain 0.5 strength. Furthermore, the perfect QST player's lower level makes him easier to train. If both players gained 5 levels, then the 20/60/20 player's strength would catch up, and the level 5 player is more likely to gain levels than the level 7, and so many Coaches would prefer him. #'Special abilities.''' As discussed above in "Other Uses in the Rules", some QSTs carry with them special bonuses which are sought-after to varying degrees. The Blindside Bonus is highly valued, with 65/35/0 LTs and DEs usually going significantly higher in the draft than others at their assignment. Category:Rules